clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Overthrow
(WARNING,THIS IS A FUTURE EVENT SO BE WARNNED!)(Other non-imporant stuff like phrases doesn't count in making it finished) The Ultimate Overthrow happened in 2030. This happened after Obisidan Found out about the TSP AI and how it was leader of one of the most successful cities, Obisidan convinces his 2nd in command,Randy to try to hack the system(and,HE DOES IN 5 HOURS!) What happened Obisidan was looking up stuff when he ran into the TSP AI website,he read all of it then came up with an evil plan,he told Randy that he hacking abilities could lead to the ultimate overthrow and takeover.When everyone in Clubb Phengin Weekee was asleep,Randy and Obisidan hid behind a rock and put a plug in 1 simple little hole is the AI.Randy then put up his labtop and put some "Viruses" in the computer that transfered tp the AI,Randy then began hacking. The next morning the AI said to everyone that Obisidan and Randy would be new 2nd in commands,it's next order was the remake everything with brick,then Obisidan's first order was to make a big army then invade other countries and take vistiors as slaves,the penguins,not wondering anything obeyed these 3 commands.After 1 month of weirdly evil and strange new laws, 3 penguins wondered what was going on,they looked at the AI,then asked it a question about why it was doing this,Randy,who was typing what the AI should say typed "It's for the better good,if we don't do this,somebody will take us over and we would have no hope" but the penguins still were confused.They soon conviced the other penguins to stop obeying the AI's commands.1 called Gary and asked him,he teleported them a scanner,because they didn't ban teleporting yet,Randy saw then soon he typed "We're banning trading",of course the penguins disobeyed and secretly scanned the AI,the scanner said it was hacker leaving everyone living in it in surprise,they had to act like the didn't know.Obisidan desided to "Protect"the AI by making it a war machine.He asked people to dig up every grave in the graveyard,awaking the souls,one was the soul of the one who's brain is in the AI was awaken,he asked penguins what was going on,they said the AI was hacked and then the soul asked what the AI was,then the penguins relized they spit out the secret to the WORNG soul.Then the penguins contacted Gary and he teleported them a forever living potion,the plan was the get the brain and body out of the AI,unite both with the soul,hit it with a forever living potion then destory what was left of the AI.The penguins had to fight a hard fight agianst the AI,and once they got in they had to defeat the viruses and then they had to fight Obisidan and Randy(Randy was in a mech),penguins in the battle said it took a whole week,but the soul said it took 2 weeks.Anyways after the battle to get in and AI and get the body and brain worked,they put a forever living potion on the body,put the brain in and the soul entered,Clubb Phengin Weekee had their old leader back in his first way.Obisidan and Randy were arrested and the land's orignal leader revered all bad laws and freed all the slaves captured.Some viruses escaped and hacked into a time machine and teleported back in time,but that's a tale for another day. Phrases in the event Obisidan:"Randy,think of this,we,able to rule a very successful place just because it's leader is a robot,you will be the reason we can rule together" Category:Events